True Identities and True Intensions
by Lonely Moon Wolf
Summary: Serena is Goten's twin and has to go to the sm dimension. Darien and the inners betray her. does she know who rini's dad is. or could it be Darien-baka t/s romance Dont read if you like darien
1. The beginning

This is my second fan fic. Hope you enjoy. By the way, Goku is supposed to be dead but in my fan fic he ain't got it.  
  
  
  
Goku paced the room up and down. He had been through this once with Gohan, but he was still anxious and nervous. He felt a powerful ki all of a sudden and shortly after that, came a weak ki.  
  
"Son Goku?" asked the doctor to the room.  
  
"Here! What was it? A girl or boy? How is Chi Chi? Were there any problems? How..".  
  
"Calm down Kakorot *SP*", yelled Vegeta. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were more afraid of this than of needles!"  
  
"NEEDLES! WHERE! HIDE ME!" yelled Goku. With that the waiting room – mostly the Z fighters- laughed. As the laughter settled down and Bulma cooed a little Trunks in her arms, the doctor spoke up once again.  
  
"Come with me", he stated. As he led Goku and Gohan down the hall to the delivery room, Goku could feel the butterflies in his stomach turn to bats. Goku was extremely relieved when he saw that Chi Chi was all right. As he walked over to her, he saw not one but two figures wrapped up in blankets. One was a boy with black hair and black eyes. The other one was what surprised Goku the most. There lay a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with silver flecks in them. Both babies had a tail. The boy's was brown, which was the usual color for a tail. If you could call it usual to HAVE a tail. The girl's tail was gold with silver strands of fur. What surprised him most about the girl was that she was a super sayai-jin spelling? 'Boy would Vegeta be jealous of you bunny. Hey that is what we should name her. Though Bunny would be more of a nickname. Hum. How about Serena. Serena Usagi Son. I like that,' thought Goku.  
  
He then looked up at Chi Chi. She had sweat pouring down her face. She had a lot to go through. He decided she needed to rest. He was half way out the door with Gohan when he told Chi Chi what he thought he should name the girl." Chi Chi. What would you think about Serena Usagi Son?" he asked.  
  
"That's perfect Goku. I was thinking about naming the boy Goten." Chi Chi responded. With that the nurses came and took the newborns to the nursery.  
  
********** Nursery *********  
  
"So Kakorot, which brat is yours?" asked Vegeta. As Goku pointed out both children, he heard Vegeta gasp when he caught glimpse of the ssj Serena.  
  
" That is Serena and the boy is Goten", he stated matter-of- factly.  
  
********** Five years later *********  
  
"Vegeta-sensei! Vegeta-sensei! I caught you!" exclaimed a young girl around the age of five. She had blonde hair with silver strands here and there. Her eyes were blue with silver and gold flecks in them. Her tail was gold with strands of silver fur. She was wearing an orange gi.  
  
"Good. That means this lesson is over for today. Go inside and play with Trunks and Goten", he stated. He was very proud of Serena. He and the rest of the Z warriors have been training her for 3 years. Ever since she could walk.  
  
"Okay. But what if they start picking on me?" she asked so innocently. She already knew the answer for she had asked him many of times. The answer was always the same followed by the classic Vegeta smirk.  
  
"Then kick their ass because no one gets away with picking on you Bunny. If you ever tell anyone that I have a soft spot for you then I'll blow you into the next dimension!" he told her. Then he followed it up by a smirk. He knew what she was going to say next. It was kind of like their tradition after every lesson.  
  
"Well if that is what you call a soft spot then I would love to be on your bad side," she said sarcastically, imitating his smirk perfectly.  
  
She ran into the house to give her brother and his friend a visit. When she got in there though, something seemed strange. She glanced to her right and dodged the water balloons that headed straight for her face.  
  
For the next five minutes, she dodged all of the water balloons. When they ran out of ammo boy were they in for a surprise. They did. When Goku and Gohan came in from training. The first things they saw when they entered the house were the two unconscious bodies of Trunks and Goten. They both laughed in their minds of the scene they would have made when Serena beat them up.  
  
All of a sudden, a powerful energy level was sensed by every one. Even the two boys woke up because it was so powerful. They all raced to see where it was coming from. There came another energy level almost as powerful as the first one. No one noticed that they were missing a certain blonde haired girl of about five.  
  
******** Where the energy was coming from**************  
  
As they arrived at the spot from which both the power levels were coming from, all were surprised to see Serena talking with a woman of about 21. She had dark green hair down to her knees with ruby red eyes. She was wearing what seemed to be a sailor suit. Her boots came up to her knees. Her skirt went down half of her thighs and was connected to a white body suit that had a bow in the middle. Her gloves went up to her elbows. Her bow, skirt, boots, and choker were a purple color. She held a staff that was a few inches taller than her in the shape of a key with a heart at the end with a jewel in the center.  
  
"Hello, Princess Serenity. I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of the time gates and protector of the princess," she said. She then bowed at Serena's feet.  
  
"I don't know who you are lady, but you got the wrong person. I am not a princess. If you don't stop bowing then you are going to get a kick in the face," Serena said.  
  
Pluto was shocked! How could the princess talk like this? Did she not know of her past life on the Moon Kingdom? Obviously not. She would just have to remind her of her life. Any way she did not want a kick in the face so she stood up. She was so young and yet she was almost stronger than Pluto her self. She was stronger than most of the people here.  
  
"I will show you your memories from the Moon Kingdom", Pluto said. As she said this, her garnet staff glowed with an unwoken passion. All the Z warriors tried to jump in front of Serena. Only three succeeded. Those three were Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta. Vegeta and Goku were the last to jump in front of Serena In a flash of light, Serena, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku, and Pluto vanished.  
  
********* Moon Kingdom *******************  
  
" Where on earth did you take us woman!" yelled a very upset Vegeta. He looked around to see all of them standing at what seemed to be a great kingdom in ruins. He then noticed that someone had changed their clothes. "And what the hell is Serena doing in a dress?!" He said this because she was wearing a white dress that had gold circles bordering the top with a more frilly part descending from the top. Her meatballs were complimented by white pearl loops surrounding both of them. In the middle of her forehead appeared a crescent moon. She too was surprised by the outfit she was wearing.  
  
Trunks's P.O.V.*  
  
'Wow. Who knew Serena could wear a dress? She looks, well, pretty. Wait! I shouldn't be thinking these things. She is Goten's twin for goodness sake!' I took another look at her. She was gorgeous though. 'Stop!' I ordered myself to stop thinking about her. But I couldn't do it.  
  
Authors P.O.V.*  
  
"She is wearing the royal dress. What is so wrong with that? As to the question of where we are, you are standing on the ruins of a great civilization. It was known as the center of peace for the silver alliance. It was known better, though, as the Moon Kingdom. As you can see, it was destroyed. Ages of peace, gone in a few minutes of worthless battle between good and evil", answered Pluto. Serena, who was going through a series of painful headaches, was remembering her past life.  
  
"I wouldn't say worthless. Tons of good hearts died in that battle. My court and I included. None fought as bravely as the sailor scouts. Poor mother. She tried her best to send us into good lives so we could save the Earth from Beryl", said Serena in a tone that not all five year olds could speak in. Her voice had maturity, wisdom, and a great deal of sadness in it.  
  
"Princess you are remembering!" exclaimed Pluto. As she said this, a glowing ball of pure light descended down to the ground. As it descended, it shaped into a figure that resembled a miniature lady dressed in a gown similar to Serena's. Pluto bowed and Serena gave a nod with her head to indicate respect. Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku were speechless.  
  
"Serenity, my dearest. You are to grow up to the age of seven. The night of the first full moon after your seventh birthday, Pluto will come and take you to the dimension where the threat from Beryl is. You have two years to be trained with the Z warriors. Get in the best shape you could possibly get in as a Z warrior. You will have your memories of your true family when you go to the other dimension, but you cannot let on that you have had training. You must not tell them that you are the moon princess. Luna will come when you are 13 and tell you that you are Sailor Moon. You must act surprised. Good luck my child. Pluto and I will both keep an eye on you. Now go and enjoy the time you have left with your real family", spoke Queen Serenity.  
  
"Thank you mother. I will. Good bye for now", said Serena with tears in her eyes. Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta were still speechless. They stood there with their mouths open, looking a lot like fish. They were transported back to Earth in the same bright light that had brought them there. The only difference was that Pluto wasn't with them.  
  
******* Back on earth****  
  
As Serena filled everyone in on what was just told to her, Trunks, Goku, and Vegeta could only nod. Everyone wanted her to stay with them but when she told them she had to go, they all agreed on training her to the fullest. Even Chi Chi agreed to it.  
  
***** Serena and Goten's seventh birthday party******  
  
All were excited. This would be the best birthday party ever. It had to be. Serena was leaving in four days. Four days to train her to learn one more thing. That was to act like the person she was going to be for who knows how long. (Me that is who knows how long) Everyone gave a present to both of the birthday kids. Goten went of to play with his new Gameboy. The grown- ups went into the kitchen to talk. Serena was left alone with just Trunks. She hadn't received a present from him this year. She didn't mind though it would be nice to have something from him that she could pack to remember him by. He came closer to her and whispered," Serena? Is it okay if I give you my present now?" Serena just nodded her head. She couldn't wait to open another present, especially if it was from Trunks. Little did they know that Chi Chi and Bulma were watching them from the kitchen door. As Trunks leaned in a little closer, he caught a whiff of Serena's fragrant smell. He then pressed his lips on hers and, she caught off guard with her mouth open, found his tongue in hers and started to respond with their tongues dancing together. As Chi Chi and Bulma saw this, only one thing came to mind. "GRANDCHILDREN!'  
  
********** Four days later ********  
  
Serena hadn't seen Trunks since the kiss and wanted to say good- bye before she left in an hour. Everyone had arrived at three o'clock. She was leaving at four. A portal opened up and out stepped Sailor Pluto. When she was about to hug Vegeta, but she thought twice seeing how the prince didn't do well with emotions. Before she walked away, Vegeta pulled her towards him and hugged her, which surprised everyone. She felt his hands reach into her pockets and felt him deposit something. She ran towards the portal. She took one last look at her family. She would miss them deeply. She stepped through the portal.  
  
******** Time gates ***********  
  
"Princess, go through these doors and you will land in your room. When your 'parents' ask what the commotion is about, say something about tripping over your telephone wire. Good luck princess. Queen Serenity and I will visit you in your dreams," said Pluto. Serena stepped through the doors and felt herself falling. She saw the ground and waited until the last second to do a flip in the air. When she landed, she fell face forwards on the ground. She lost her balance but she didn't know why. She heard a female voice ask," what in the world are you doing up there Serena?" she just replied that she tripped over her telephone wire. She got up to make sure everything was fine when she lost her balance and fell on the bed. Serena then felt something in her pocket. She forgot about the thing Vegeta put in there. She took out the little white box. On it read a note:  
  
Dear Serena,  
  
I know you haven't seen me since the kiss. I just wanted to let you know that I love you deeply. In this box is something that I hope will remind you of me.  
  
Love truly,  
  
Trunks  
  
When she opened the box, there was the 1 star dragon ball and a ring that had a glow to it like when he went super. She never took it off. That is when she realized that her tail was missing.  
  
'Don't worry Princess. You will get your tail back when you need it.' Came Pluto's voice..  
  
From that day on, she was a clumsy crybaby who failed at school and was always late. That was part of the act. She found Luna and the sailor scouts. She had just gotten through beating Chaos. Chibi- usa was still living with her. Peace reigned in that dimension. But that peace would soon be broken.  
  
  
  
Well that is it for this chapter. Hope ya liked it. Ja! 


	2. Betrayed by them

Well this is chapter two. Hope you liked the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Ages:  
  
Goten and Serena: 17  
  
Trunks: 18  
  
Hotaru: 14  
  
Rini: 13  
  
Inners: 17  
  
Darien: 22  
  
Outers: 21  
  
Pluto: old  
  
Z warriors: around 40  
  
********* A year after the battle with Chaos*****  
  
'Sailor Moon, after this battle with the last youma, you will be able to return home to your family. This will also decide who will be loyal to you forever.' Came Pluto's voice. Five minutes passed when her communicator went off. Mercury's head appeared and she said," Serena, Get Rini and hurry up to the park. We need your help. There is an extremely powerful youma." With that, Serena got Rini and headed to the park as fast as they could. They had already transformed. Serena looked back to find Rini trailing behind so she picked her up and, doing something she hadn't done for a while, flew to the park. They arrived there just in time to see Rei get pulverized in a series of punches and kicks. The youma was a bird type. (Imagine the doom and gloom girls but only one and in a bird form) As Rei fell to the ground, she saw two other unconscious bodies on the ground. One was Lita and the other one was Darien. Serena quickly jumped down of the tree she had landed on.  
  
"Hey birdbrain. Mess with someone your own size. In the name of the moon, I will punish you," said Serena.  
  
"And then you'll have to deal with me," said Rini, standing beside Serena.  
  
"No Rini. You will stay out of this. I want to have some fun," Serena said, giving a Vegeta smirk.  
  
"But Sailor Moon, you will get hurt!" screamed Rini. By this time, all the sailor scouts were awake and listening to the conversation.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Enough with this foolishness. Ahhh! Bird Bombs Obliterate!" screamed the youma. Big bombs in the shape of bird beaks rushed towards Sailor Moon. She easily dodged them.  
  
"How about a sparing match instead. You might have a better chance then", said Serena.  
  
"As you wish," said the youma as she flung herself towards Sailor Moon. She did the same thing that she did with Rei except this time she through a series of ki blasts at Serena. The dust was still settling when everybody gasped at what they saw. Everyone expected Serena to be dead. Serena came flying out of the dust landing a punch in the face that sent the youma backwards.  
  
"KA ME HA ME HA!!!!!!!!" screamed Serena as a big ball of energy evaporated the youma. As Serena came floating down, (She and the youma were in the air) she was bombarded with questions. A black portal opened up, reveling a man in a purple gi. His eyes were black but his hair was silver.  
  
"Well, Saiya-jin brat, not only have you defeated my monster but you have humiliated me. Scouts I give you a decision to make. Defend Moon or defend Mars," he said throwing two ki blasts towards them both.  
  
When the dust cleared, Serena looked at Mars. Before Rei laid Darien, Ami, Lita, and Mina. Before Serena laid Rini, Luna, Artimus, and Diana. The ones who lay before her were her true friends. The traitors lay just a few feet away. Using her crystal, Serena healed the people who lay before her. She then went over to where Rei was weeping for her beloved friends.  
  
"They made their mistake. Though they have betrayed me, I will never let them die because of it," she said as she healed them of their wounds. Everyone was awake by this time and that guy was gone. A portal opened up and revealed Sailor Pluto and the rest of the outers.  
  
"Well Kitten, you ready to go home?" asked Amara. She was dressed as Sailor Uranus.  
  
"No. I am not going back until I get my tail."  
  
"Princess, that will be a couple of hours", said Pluto.  
  
"I don't care. If Vegeta saw me without my tail, he would go ballistic."  
  
"Fine Princess. As you wish." With that, the outers left. Pluto stayed behind.  
  
"Serena, they will not remember you being here. They will think that Rei defeated the youma. Only Rini, Luna, Artimus, and Diana will remember what truly happened. Is that okay?"  
  
Serena just nodded her head 'yes'.  
  
" By the way, a scout meeting will take place tomorrow. Be there early." With that, Pluto left.  
  
******** Scout meeting at Cherry Hill Temple ***********  
  
" Well well, look who is early you guys," said Ami in a cold voice. Serena just arrived for the scout meeting.  
  
"Oh my god! Serena early! Hah! Who would have guessed the klutz would be on time for a change?" said Lita. Everyone was glaring at Serena.  
  
"Serena, we have something to tell you," said Darien.  
  
(- Will be Rei, + will be Darien, / will be Ami, will be Lita, ~ will be Mina * will be Serena ok)  
  
/ It has occurred to us that we don't really need your help. It was proven last night when you didn't show up when that very powerful youma attacked us and Rei destroyed it. /  
  
Where were you anyway? We even waited up for you after Rei destroyed that youma.   
  
Serena was getting a strange feeling.  
  
~ What did you have to do that was so important that you would let your friends DIE! ~  
  
Serena turned her head around. She hoped that the feeling meant what she thought it meant.  
  
Serena, if you are going to cry, then don't turn around. I mean, we already know that you are a total wuss. It's not like you have any pride or something. –  
  
With this comment, Serena jerked her head towards Rei. If looks could kill, the whole world would be dead with the look Serena gave Rei.  
  
* How DARE you! I know more about pride than you worthless bakas could understand! If this was my true home, you all would die for that comment! Today is your lucky day! I won't pulverize all of you into the next dimension! Kami knows I should! You just better be glad that I am not EXACTLY like Vegeta right now! *  
  
+ Who the hell is Vegeta! You are cheating on me aren't you? Well I now know that I don't have to feel guilt about seeing Rei behind your back. +  
  
*Save your pity. I don't want it. I haven't been cheating on you. Just to let you know, Vegeta is a friend of my family's. *  
  
Serena then heard a ripping sound from her skirt. At that moment, Rini, Luna, Artimus, and Diana came running up the steps to the Cherry Hill Temple. Rini caught a glimpse of Serena's newly grown tail.  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHRONOS! SERENA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH A TAIL!" yelled Rini.  
  
"Tail?" Serena asked confused. She then put two and two together. She looked behind her to find her beautiful silver and gold tail wiggling behind her. With this, and a lot of shocked looks, Serena jumped up and down exclaiming how she got her tail back.  
  
Serena was so excited that she jumped too high and was falling to the ground. Everyone expected her to fall on her butt. All except for Rini and the feline friends. Serena got a determined look on her face and when she was three feet from the ground, she did two complete flips. She didn't even touch the ground. She levitated off the ground. She was in one of her favorite poses. She was in a Vegeta mood so she stood like Vegeta. She looked at the faces of her ' scouts'. (Not Rini) When she saw the look on their faces, she gave a Vegeta smirk.  
  
A portal opened up in the sky. Everyone knew who would appear out of it. Pluto came out. She gave the scouts a glare that said 'how could you' and turned to Serena.  
  
"You now have your tail back. You are free to go home. There is where you will find the true Prince of Earth", said Pluto. Everyone, except Serena, looked at Pluto surprisingly. A light surrounded Serena and transformed her into Princess Serenity. As she finished transforming, Rini went through the same thing. There stood the two Moon Princesses.  
  
"Come, Luna, Artimus, Diana, Rini. We are going somewhere. You all proved yourselves to me. I was only able to trust you guys and the outers," said Serena in a very mature voice. Luna and Artimus jumped up on Serena's shoulders while Diana jumped on Rini's. They stepped into the portal that Pluto just came out of. It was safe to say that they left five very confused people behind them.  
  
************** Time gates ***************  
  
It was as foggy as usual. Before them stood big wooden doors that had a huge Z on it. Serena couldn't wait to get back to her home. She wondered how Trunks had changed. Her ring that he had given her was still on her finger and the kiss still fresh on her lips.  
  
They both stepped through the doors. Serena went first them followed by Rini. As they stepped through, Rini felt strange. She looked behind her and saw that she had a tail. It was a pale pink with silver specks throughout her tail. She also noticed that her hair had silver strands here and there. Then they both were falling.  
  
*************** Brief 's house ***********  
  
Everyone was having a good time. It was Goten's birthday so they went over to Bulma's to celebrate. There were two sets of presents. One set was for Goten. The other set was for her. Every Z warrior stopped laughing. They had all sensed two strong power levels. One was around Vegeta's area and the other was about as strong as three fully evolved ssj. Everyone, including Bulma and Chi Chi, went to see whom the powers were coming from. As they got there, a black portal opened up and out fell two girls. Trunks caught the blonde while Goku caught the pink haired girl. Piccolo caught all three cats. The girls had on dresses of pure white. The dresses reminded Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks of something.  
  
They rushed the unconscious girls to C.C. The blonde girl seemed familiar to everyone.  
  
********** Rini 's Dream ***********  
  
"Momma! MOMMA!" screamed Rini. She ran through the palace of Crystal Tokyo. She had found a wounded bird. She wanted to heal it before it died. She found her mom walking in the gardens with a purple haired guy who seemed to have the same colored eyes as his hair. She ran up to them.  
  
"Momma, Daddy. I found this bird. Please help it," she said with deep concern for the tiny robin. The guy took the bird and his hand suddenly glowed a yellowish gold color. The bird got up and flew to Rini 's shoulder as if to say thank you. Then it flew away. Wait! Had she just called the guy her dad? She thought Darien was her dad. All of a sudden, the guy gets into a fighting position as well as her mother. A big explosion happened shortly after that.  
  
"Mother! MOTHER!" screamed Rini. She had tears pouring down her face.  
  
***************** End dream********  
  
************ A room in C.C.*************  
  
Rini woke up crying and screaming," MOMMA!!!" As she screamed, a bunch of people walked in. Most of them were boys. She suddenly realized a certain lavender haired man.  
  
'It couldn't be, could it?' she wondered to herself. A blue haired lady came up to her and asked," What's wrong!?" She sounded so concerned.  
  
"Where is my momma?" she asked. She was on the verge of crying again.  
  
"Is your mom a blonde haired girl?" asked Bulma.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"She is in the next room."  
  
"Can I go visit her?"  
  
"In a little while. Wait about five minutes. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. Did you happen to see three cats with me?"  
  
"We are right her Princess Rini," said Diana in her usual high- pitched voice. Beside her was Luna and Artimus.  
  
"So Rini is your name?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Are you really a princess and if so then of what kingdom do you represent", came a cold voice. (One guess on who that was ^. ~)  
  
"Yes and I am princess of the Moon Kingdom and of Earth. My mother was the greatest queen ever to rule the earth. She was originally from the Moon Kingdom and my dad was the prince of earth."  
  
"So what was your mother's name," said the voice again.  
  
"Don't mind him Rini. His name is Vegeta. He is always grouchy." Bulma went down the line and introduced Rini to all the Z warriors.  
  
"I don't mind. Her name was Neo Queen Serenity. Not to be rude or anything but has it been five minutes yet?"  
  
Bulma said one more minute to go when they heard a scream from the other room.  
  
"RINI! NO!"  
  
Rini was the first one out of the room. All the others quickly followed her. She then heard sobs coming from the door she stopped at. She opened it up to reveal a girl of about 17 crying.  
  
"Momma. It's okay. I am here now. Don't worry." She said when she ran up to the bed. Three cats jumped on the bed.  
  
"You know, for a future queen of earth, you sure do get upset over things quickly," said Rini. She had her usual cocky tone that made Serena smile.  
  
"HEY LAY OFF ME WOULD YA YOU LITTLE BRAT! For your information, I just had an awful dream," screamed/said Serena.  
  
" I like how she handles things," smirked Vegeta.  
  
"Not to be rude to your husband Bulma-san but tell him to shut up please," said Rini, glaring at Vegeta.  
  
"Of course. I was thinking the same thing or else the gravity room would accidentally brake for a month," she said. With that, Vegeta was absolutely quiet.  
  
"Serena, Rini didn't mean anything by it," said Artimus.  
  
"Besides Serena, you should have heard her talk about how great you were in Crystal Tokyo," said Luna, desperately trying to cheer her up. It was then that Vegeta saw Rini 's tail.  
  
"Why do you have a tail? Are you a Saiya-jin?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"What is a Saiya-jin?" she asked. With this, Serena tensed up dramatically. She sat up and turned Rini around to get a good look. He was right. She did have a tail.  
  
"Well I guess it runs in the family", said Serena. Everyone got a good look at Serena. Trunks then looked at her hand. He saw his ring that he gave her so many years ago.  
  
"Serena?" asked Goku.  
  
Serena looked up.  
  
"Serena!" yelled Chi Chi. Everyone at that moment knew who Serena was.  
  
"Wait a second! Rini said that you were her mother," said Gohan.  
  
"And she said that you are queen of the earth," said a confused Goten.  
  
"SERENA! YOU DIDN'T LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY DID YOU?!" screamed Bulma.  
  
"NO! Rini is my daughter from the future. She is my daughter that I was supposed to have with Darien-baka but he chose Rei-baka over me," said Serena. At that moment, Her communicator went of and she turned it on. A screen appeared of Hotaru.  
  
"Hey Firefly. What are you doing?" asked Serena.  
  
"HOTARU! It is so nice to see you!" screamed Rini.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we need your help. Darien and the inners are destroying the city. We need you to come back immediately. Sorry to cut your vacation short but if you don't hurry, then everything is doomed. Pluto and Amara are trying to hold them back. It seemed that after you and Rini left, nothing stood in their way for world domination. We need Sailor Cosmos. We also need the carrier of the golden crystal of earth. Again, I apologize for bringing you guys into this. If worse comes to worse, I will have to destroy the earth. Over and out Sailor Cosmos," said Sailor Saturn. With that, the screen went black for a few seconds. Then appeared a man in armor and a girl with a sailor fuku on. They both had black hair. The girl had purple eyes and the boy had blue eyes.  
  
"Serena, we are waiting for you. Do you want to see the precious people die because you aren't here to save them? Stop hiding and come out Sailor Moon, or are you afraid?" said the boy while the girl just laughed evilly. Serena knew she had to go back.  
  
* TBC* I hope you guys liked the chapter. I will continue to post more chapters but give me time so I can make them really long. Ja! 


	3. The return of Cosmos and the truth behin...

Mina: WolfieMoon, why did you make us turn against Serena?  
  
Ami: Yes I would also like to know why.  
  
Lita: Maybe she doesn't like us. *Starts to gang up on WolfieMoon*  
  
WolfieMoon: No guys. ^. ^;; Nothing like that. It just goes along with the plot.  
  
Rei: Atleast you hooked me up with Darien. I was getting tired of Serena getting all goo-goo eyed at him. Blach!  
  
Darien: So Serena, you got goo-goo eyed while thinking about me? I'm flattered.  
  
Serena: Dream on. I was only thinking about that kiss with Trunks! Like I would ever get dreamy over a jerk like you! Humph…  
  
Trunks: * blushes furiously * Well…  
  
WolfieMoon: *evil glares at Serena* Well I might have an unexpected visitor in the next chapter so watch out! Maybe he or SHE * winks at Trunks* will fall in love with a certain lavender haired hunk! 'Hint, hint'  
  
Serena: NO NO NO NOOOOOO!  
  
WolfieMoon: Hehehehe.  
  
Mina, Lita, and (surprisingly) Ami: Well we better get hooked up with some type of hunk or else WolfieMoon!  
  
WolfieMoon: Okay! Yoroshi, Yoroshi! Gomen ne! Don't you have something to tell them all Goten?  
  
Goten: Ah yeah! Be sure to read WolfieMoon 's other story. It is so Sugoi! She also doesn't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but I wish she did.  
  
WolfieMoon: I have the boy trained. * Grins evilly* Hey Goten, would you do something for me?  
  
Goten: Sure. Anything.  
  
WolfieMoon: Would you be so kind as to treat me to dinner then a romantic moonlight stroll through the park? *She asks so innocently*  
  
Goten: Okay!  
  
WolfieMoon: Yes! I have him trained and trained WELL! ^. ~! Now on with the story!  
  
******** Somewhere in deep space **********  
  
" Cedric, Come forward at once!" yelled a cold and ruthless voice. (Imagine Queen Beryl's but more high pitched and evil) The boy with silver hair and black as coal eyes came forward. He bowed before a lady with long gold hair that fell down to her knees and golden eyes with silver and blue flecks in them. She looked to be about 17. She was beautiful and evil. She had on a dress of pure black that looked like Serena's gown when she was the Moon Princess.  
  
"Arise my faithful servant. Give me an update on how our ponds are doing. How are Dark Prince and Silver Blood doing with their given assignment?" came the cold voice once more.  
  
"As far as I know they are doing an excellent job. Sailor Cosmos should arrive soon with that pink haired twit. (Rini: Who are you calling a pink haired twit, silver baka! When I get my hands on you… Serena: Rini, calm down will ya! Cedric: Oh shut up blondie! Serena: Blondie?! Why you! * Serena powers up and Cedric is begging for mercy*) Then, Princess Berieza, you will have your revenge for your dearest mother and father," came Cedric's voice as he arose. His black eyes matched hi shirt that clung to him. The sleeves stopped at his wrists. His silver hair matched his pants perfectly. His shoes (does anybody really care about what shoes he wears? I mean come on!) were blacker than a black hole. (Now that is black) He was a well-built man and if he wasn't evil, he could be a heart breaker.  
  
" Do you even know who my parents were? They were two of the strongest beings in the universe. Frieza, my father, was a great ruler and never merciful. My mother, Beryl, was an absolute beauty. She was a wonderful queen. Then came along the Moon brat that dares to call herself a Princess."  
  
"I know Princess. Soon you will have your revenge."  
  
******** C.C.************  
  
"Serena, you can't go. You just got here. Are you so strong that you are the only one to handle this?" asked Bulma. The whole Z gang was downstairs. Speaking of stairs, Trunks couldn't stop staring at Serena. Man did he have it bad. This didn't go unnoticed by a certain girl with pink hair.  
  
" I am sorry to say that they need me. I am the only one powerful enough to handle the scouts' power. If I transform into Sailor Cosmos, then maybe I could heal most of the inners," said Serena.  
  
"Serena what do you mean heal? I thought that they had turned against you," said Rini. Most of the Z fighters were confused by Serena's words. What she said next surprised even me. (And I am the Author for Pete's sake! Rini: WolfieMoon, who's Pete and why are you worried about his sake? WolfieMoon: Never mind Rini. Never mind.)  
  
"Well, I suspected that Rei and Darien were going to betray me. When Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury jumped in front of that blast, I felt that they meant to jump in front of me. My assumptions were proven when I went to the scout meeting. There, they said all those mean things. When I examined them, I found a Black Rose symbol on the left far side of the neck. I suspected mind control. The thing is that Rei and Darien didn't have any," said Serena. Everyone looked at her like she had gone mad. All except the felines and Vegeta.  
  
"So what is with the dress Serena? Never thought you would be caught wearing one. You were always a tomboy," asked Gohan. He was teasing her and she had had enough of that from Darien and Rei. She just lost control.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN! THIS IS THE ROYAL DRESS! IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT THEN SHOVE IT UP YOUR SAIYA-JIN…" (Go Serena!)  
  
"SERENA! Where on earth did you learn such a foul language? Hopefully not from this world," said Chi Chi. Gohan was slumping down on the couch.  
  
"Momma, I need to tell you something. It is kinda private so could we go into your room?" asked Rini. She had her eyes on Trunks for most of the time. She wanted to know why he was staring at her mom so much and blushing.  
  
They went into Serena's room and Rini sat on the bed Indian style.  
  
"What do you want to talk about Chibi?" asked Serena. 'Chibi' was her nickname for Rini.  
  
"Who is the guy with purple hair?" asked Rini. She was determined to find out. Serena just busted out laughing.  
  
"So you drag me up here to talk about Trunks? Why the sudden interest in him Rini? Personally I think you are way to young for him. If you want to ask him out though, feel free. Oh I see. You are too shy. Well in that case I'll do it for you. Hey, Trunks! Come here for a second. I have something to tell you!" screamed Serena. Rini was protesting through the whole thing but her words fell on deaf ears. The sound of footsteps could be heard as she unwillingly blushed. Trunks came into the room a second later.  
  
"You called? So what do you want to tell me? " said Trunks. By this time, Rini was under the covers thinking about the many ways to KILL Serena if she didn't die of embarrassment. When she didn't hear anything, she poked her head out from under the covers. Serena just gave her one of those looks that said 'I'm going to have fun'.  
  
"Well, Rini wanted to know something that concerns you." She walked over to the covers and pulled out a struggling Rini. Rini had no place to hide. She gave Serena a look that said 'I'm going to KILL you after this'.  
  
"Rini has a secret crush on you, Trunks. She was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner and a movie. She was just so shy to ask. She wanted me to do it for her."  
  
"Well, I think that could be arranged. What type of food do you like?" asked Trunks, getting the clue from Serena's look that said it was all a game. Rini just stood there, amazed. He was going to treat her to dinner? Wow! (WolfieMoon: Hey Serena, could you do that for me?! PLEASE! Serena: No! * Five minutes of total silence* WolfieMoon: Please? Serena: NO! NO! NO! WolfieMoon: Fine you Trunks hogger! *Trunks is blushing violently now* WolfieMoon: ^. ~ I will just wait till she is gone. Is that okay Trunks? Trunks: *blushes even more* Sure. Serena: TRUNKS! WolfieMoon: hehehehehehehehehehe) Serena just started to giggle.  
  
"Well, I do like sushi," said Rini in a very small voice. She was as red as a tomato, if not more.  
  
"When shall we go? I know how about in thirty minutes? Can you get ready or do you take forever like Serena?" Serena was glaring daggers at Trunks. Rini caught this and started to giggle to herself along with Trunks.  
  
********** Sushi place *********  
  
"So how did Serena do in the other dimension? Did she mention anything about the Z fighters?" asked Trunks. He just wanted to get the dirt on Serena. He couldn't imagine all the juicy stuff that he had missed.  
  
"Well, in the sm dimension, she was a weak crybaby who always ate and slept. She failed all her tests and she still managed to catch Darien. He was nice at first. She kept on getting stronger though. She was always there for me when I needed her and even though she said I was a spoiled brat, I knew she cared for me like any mother would for her daughter, " finished Rini. She knew what he was trying to get from her. He would if there was something in it for her.  
  
"Darien? Who is he?" asked Trunks. He hated to admit it but he was growing jealous of Darien. He wanted more info on the guy that Serena had been dating.  
  
As the 'date' grew from afternoon to night, they decided to go home. They were at the door when both sensed an extremely powerful level of strength rise. It was stronger than four fully evolved SSJ. 'What could be that powerful?' thought Trunks. Rini thought something different. ' Oh no! What did Serena do now? Wait! That isn't Moon power, it's COSMOS power! This means big trouble.'  
  
********** Back yard***********  
  
"S- so this I-is your mo-most p-p-powerful form?" stuttered a shocked Goku. He couldn't believe it! Here was his daughter, but it wasn't somehow. She had silver hair with gold strands. Her eyes were also silver with blue and gold flecks. She looked a lot wiser than the childish Serena they all knew. She was wearing silver high heels that had wings on the heels that made her look like a shoe-winged messenger. Her skirt was also silver with a star in the middle while two rainbow colored thin streamers came down from them. The skirt came only inches away from her knees. Her top was that of a usual sailor senshi but it glittered brilliantly in the glistening sun. Her bow was silver wings and in the middle was the famous eight-pointed star that represented Cosmos. She had a silver cape that went to the bottom of her winged heels of her shoes. In the middle of her forehead was another eight- pointed star. She had a beautiful staff that was a few inches taller than her and had a foggy pearl ball with wings attached to it. On top of the ball was another eight-pointed star. (I went by the manga version. If you want a picture go to www.sailorscouts.co.uk)  
  
" What kind of battle suit is that?! Don't tell me you actually defend earth in that skirt and high heels!" yelled a furious Vegeta. He still couldn't believe Serena was this powerful.  
  
"And here I was beginning to think you to be a boy," teased Gohan. Serena glared daggers at him.  
  
" Don't listen to him Serena. You look pretty," said Goten. Serena just smiled at her twin. He was still as sweet as ever.  
  
"Thank you Goten. I believe that as soon as Chibi Moon gets here, we will have to leave. My friends need me there. No matter what happens, I will always be with you in spirit. I feel Chibi Moon and Trunks coming. We must be leaving shortly," said Sailor Cosmos. She wanted to stay but knew her responsibilities enough to go back and help her friends. As she said this, Trunks and Rini showed up.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos!? What are you doing here!? Why did you transform into Cosmos instead of Eternal? Is the situation this serious?" asked a frantic Rini. She wanted answers. She would have to wait though.  
  
"I have no time to explain. Quickly turn into Super Sailor Chibi Moon. We need to leave immediately," said Cosmos. Rini did as she was told and there stood Super Sailor Chibi Moon in place of Rini. Trunks, who had gotten a look at the mini skirt wearing Cosmos just stared at Serena. A warm blush appeared on his cheeks.  
  
"GREAT! Earth is being defended by tu tu wearing onnas," stated Vegeta. He had complete faith in them despite what he might say.  
  
"Thank you for putting up with us. We will try to come back," stated Cosmos.  
  
Trunks pulled Sailor Cosmos off to the side so they wouldn't be noticed. He wanted to say goodbye personally this time.  
  
"Serena, I just wanted to tell you something before you leave."  
  
"Yes. What is it Trunks?"  
  
"Serena, I love you. Just seeing you for this short time made me realize that you complete me. When you come back, I was wondering if you would marry me."  
  
"Oh Trunks! I love you too. Yes! I will marry you!"  
  
Serena was in tears. She had felt this way for a long time. Wait! She was supposed to marry the prince of earth. How could she have said yes! As she thought over the mistake that she had just made, a red portal opened up under the ground they were standing on. She and Trunks got sucked in.  
  
************** Past Earth*********  
  
"Oh my love! Do you have to go into battle! I will miss you terribly!" cried a sorrowful Serenity. She hugged a man a few inches taller than her. He embraced her in his arms. He comforted her until he spoke with pure love toward his princess.  
  
"My dearest Serenity. I will return. And when I do, we will be married," spoke the prince. Serenity looked up into his lavender eyes. (Yes it was Trunks. Like you didn't see THAT coming. I was being sarcastic for those who couldn't tell. *Looks at Rini* Rini: What?)  
  
"Promise?" asked a hopeful Serenity.  
  
"Promise," replied Trunks.  
  
They embraced on another for what seemed like an eternity. (Okay! Break it up you two. Or at least get a room. * Serenity and Trunks still don't let each other go* DID YOU EVEN HEAR ME!?)  
  
*************** C.C.********  
  
"You are the prince I have been searching for," said Cosmos.  
  
"When I get back, we will get married like we were supposed to on the Moon Kingdom. Come Chibi Moon!" said Cosmos. (Again) With that, both girls left.  
  
*TBC*  
  
WolfieMoon: Well I just had a horrible evening!  
  
Serena: What happened? (She asks innocently but evilly laughs on the inside)  
  
WolfieMoon: First he took me to this fancy restaurant and made a pig out of himself. I was embarrassed to say the least. Then when we went to the park, he kept on sneezing. We sat on a park bench and he fell asleep.  
  
Serena: So I guess you won't go out with my brother anymore huh?  
  
WolfieMoon: Tomorrow, he is taking me to a movie and a fair. This time I won't let it be ruined by a blondie with meatballs on her head! *Walks away*  
  
Serena: We'll see about that. * Laughs evilly and walks away too*  
  
WolfieMoon: Hehehe. She fell for it Goten.  
  
Goten: Boy is she in for a surprise. 


	4. Cedric and Derric are WHAT?! and peanut ...

WolfieMoon: Goten, did you see the look on her face!? It was priceless! Goten: Yeah! That was fun! We should do it again sometime! WolfieMoon: *blushes* Yeah! Maybe we should! Anyway, I was thinking of bringing a surprise character into the story. How does that sound? Lita: As long as it isn't here to destroy me, I am totally fine. Ami: I think I know who it is. Is it *whispers in WolfieMoon 's ear* because I know she is your favorite Sailor Senshi. WolfieMoon: Yep! Mina: So what was with that mind control thing? And is Cedric available or does he have a girlfriend? Serena: *comes in panting* What? He is evil. What is going on in your head Mina? WolfieMoon: You never know Serena. Besides, Mina I am hooking you up with someone already. Ami and Lita don't worry. I got a pairing for you guys to. I just made up a character but it isn't my surprise one so there are two new people in this story. Goten: Are you pairing me up with someone? WolfieMoon: *gets tears in her eyes* Yes. Goten: But I want to be with you my love. *Takes her hands in his and gets in a classic pose* You are the only one for me. WolfieMoon: It is are destiny to go this way, my darling. If I didn't pair you up with someone, then I would seem selfish. Serena: SEEM! You ARE selfish! WolfieMoon: *glares at Serena* Watch it or Trunks is Mina's. * Mina gets starry eyed and Serena gets quiet* WolfieMoon: Well, on with the story. Have fun! ^. ~!  
  
*************** Deep in space************* "Cedric and Derric! Come here at once!" yelled Berieza 's voice. She was very angry about a reading she was getting from her magic pool. She had another strong power to deal with along with the moon brats. Somehow, it was familiar to her. She had felt this energy before, but it wasn't this powerful. Suddenly two handsome boys enter the room. One had silver hair and black eyes. The other one was about as tall as the other one. He had gold (not blonde) hair with silver eyes that had green specks in them. He wore the same outfit that the other one was wearing. They bowed low. "Yes my queen?" they asked in unison. They knew something was bothering her. "I want you two to find out who this strong energy is. It rivals that of Sailor Cosmos", she commanded to both the hunks. (Hey it is my story I decide who the hunks are and.STOP DROOLING MINA!!!) They left as quickly as they entered.  
  
************** In Derric 's living room************** They both sat there. Derric was silent most of the time and Cedric was cheerful. But not tonight. 'I hope Serena and her friends will live through this. I would hate to see her die after all that my sister has been through. Serenity, you must be strong. I won't let anything hurt you,' thought a concerned Cedric. He was in fact Serenity 's brother from the Moon Kingdom. (Didn't expect that one did ya?) Derric was a good friend of his during the Silver Millennium. He was the prince of the sun. They could never turn against any one of the senshi except mars and 'earth'. (Talking about Darien) They knew of the betrayal in both hearts. They weren't true guardians but unless they showed a sign of betrayal that could be proven, then they would remain how they were. You are probably wondering why they are at an enemy base. They figured that if they could get enough information about Berieza 's plans, then they could give that information to Serena. Derric decided to break the silence. "Well Cedric. What is this power that she is talking about?" asked Derric.  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Do you think we should contact Serena and tell her? It could help her if she went back and got the power so she could get even more stronger."  
  
"She has tapped into limitless power so how can she get stronger by that. She is Sailor Cosmos you know."  
  
"Do you think it could be. Nah! She left for good so it couldn't be her. Could it?"  
  
"It feels like it. I think that Serena might have a chance."  
  
Cedric reached into his pocket and pulled out a communicator. He pressed a number and soon it went through to Serena who had already arrived with Rini in the SM dimension.  
  
"Cedric, is that you?" came Serena 's voice. Then came a picture of Sailor Cosmos. Behind her was a ton of rubble from the destruction that THEY had caused.  
  
"Yeah. I got something to tell you. When you left the Dragon Ball dimension, a strong power came after you. It might be her. Do you have any way to contact Prince Trunks?" (I like the sound of that. I could be his Princess too)  
  
"Yeah he gave me. Wait! You knew Trunks was the prince and you didn't tell me. You jerk!!!"  
  
"Serena I wanted to tell you but mom made me promise not to. Contact him and tell him what to expect and to welcome her. Also give him a description so he knows what she looks like."  
  
"Okay. Over and Out." (I always wanted to hear Serena say that)  
  
With that, Serena and Cedric both disconnected and Serena made a quick call to a certain lavender haired boy in another dimension. After she finished with that, her and Rini went to find the Tsukino 's house and her friends from school. And hopefully the inners.  
  
*****************Dragon ball dimension**********  
  
"Okay. Thanks Serena," said Trunks. He just received information on who was about to arrive. She also said that she might have grown since they saw her. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Trunks went to open the door. When he did, he saw a girl with red hair and cerulean blue eyes. She looked to be about the age of ten. She had ondagoes like Serena but hers were in the shape of hearts. (Do you know who the surprise visitor is? Yep. It is CHIBI CHIBI)  
  
"Hello. My name is Chibi Chibi and I was looking for two girls. One was named Serena and she has blond hair in ondagoes, her eyes are blue, and she is around the age of 17. The other one is named Rini and she has pink hair and red eyes. She is around the age of 13. You wouldn't have seen them by chance would you? It is important that I find them immediately," said a very polite Chibi Chibi. (I made her older because she was needed to actually say more than chibi or sweets. She is my FAVORITE senshi.) Trunks gave her a glance that said 'what do you think?' As he let her inside the house, Vegeta came walking by muttering something about not having any damned peanut butter. (I guess he likes peanut butter) He quickly glanced at Chibi Chibi and smirked before walking away muttering about buying a whole store full of peanut butter so he wouldn't run out. (HEY! I LIKE PEANUT BUTTER! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!!! Serena: Uhh.no.-. -;)  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
WolfieMoon: Sorry it is so short and took me forever but my computer crashed *Smacks computer and it explodes* Heh *sweat drop ^. ^;; * Oops 


End file.
